The Two Suns
by Scyllaya
Summary: One-shot set between Chapter 16 and the Epilogue of Ashes and Diamonds. Gabriel comes back to Castiel.


**Title:** The Two Suns (1/1)

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Author: ****scyllaya**

**Rating: **PG-13 (some kissing)

**Pairing(s):** Castiel/Gabriel

**Spoilers:** Entire season 5

**Warnings:** sexual content, male/male (and angel incest if you consider them related that way)

**Summary:** Set between Chapter 16 and the Epilogue of Ashes and Diamonds. Gabriel comes back to Castiel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in it. All belong to CW and Kripke. I'm making no profit.

**Word Count**: 1,301

**AN: **Title from Pink Floyd's – Two Suns In The Sunset. 

Castiel knew that the battle in Hell should end, immediately. The seals were ready and even if Raphael and the Roughs managed to get to the Cage they wouldn't be able to open it. He vanquished the demons roaming the area of the Stull Cemetery; and he waited for the angels to leave Hell, to emerge from the depths.

He never would've expected Gabriel to use the 'Trumpet'. He told Sam and Dean that it was a 'Call to Arms', and that was a fairly good explanation but it was way more than that. It was not just a call, it was summoning. A power only given to Gabriel by God that no angel could resist. It tore them down, pulling, forcing them to go to the battlefield in their true forms. Castiel was worried. For Gabriel to make the summoning then leading the Host to Hell, battling Raphael… he knew the archangel was strong, but it was beyond reckless to fight Raphael in Hell, none less, after using so much of his grace to call the Host. He didn't return yet. After a short search Castiel found his vessel lying on the field, breathing, but nothing else. There was no soul in Gabriel's human host so the body just worked on its own waiting for the archangel's return.

Castiel kneeled down to the body looking at the face he came to associate with Gabriel even though he could always see his true form under it. He put his hand on his face closing his eyes. Gabriel was too far away from the earthly plain to hear him, but through his vessel, he certainly would.

He just told him that the Seals were ready, they succeeded and that he should return right away whether he defeated Raphael or not. There was no point taking risks anymore, Castiel wanted him safe.

The words by he gave Gabriel the command of the Host were still intact, the angels would hear him instead of Castiel, that meant he couldn't give out the order to return to Heaven, but it also meant that Gabriel was still alive. Minutes passed by heavily and Castiel was still only looking at the empty vessel. Then he felt it, first with his grace as the archangel was returning. He held the face as he once again entered the body with blazing light covering the flesh. Eyes opened widely beaming with light and grace.

'Gabriel' Cas called him as the archangel was just panting heavily staring up at the night-sky.

'Noncf khys Lonsa. Noncf khys Busdyr' were the first words Gabriel said, weakly in a quiet voice as he was out of breath, giving back his temporary leadership to Castiel. The Viceroy sent out the word to the Host to return to Heaven, but was more worried about the archangel still lying in the grass. His vessel was uninjured of course but Gabriel's grace was dim and shaky, Castiel reached out with his own, horrified when he felt it.

'You're injured' he said, still holding Gabriel's face in his palms.

'Just tired, don't worry' he said and even if Castiel wasn't currently linked to him he would've been able to tell that it was a lie. He spread his wings and tore through space to arrive in the Green Room in Eden.

Gabriel was lying in the bed and Castiel was still next to him.

'You're foolish' Castiel told him as he wrapped the archangel's grace into his own to help him heal.

'Been called worse' Gabriel answered and reached back with his grace, probably meant as a reassuring gesture. Castiel leaned down to press their foreheads together closing his eyes, and then he sneaked his hand to the back of Gabriel's neck, just holding him, breathing slowly and deeply. 'I'm okay' Gabriel said as he felt the change in Castiel's grace, the fear that was pulsing over him, full with anger but relief as well. 'Castiel. I'm okay' Castiel just nodded silently, but still not letting go.

'I couldn't sense you… after you entered Hell… I couldn't sense your grace' he told the archangel.

'I'm here now' Gabriel answered and reached up to put his arms around the other angel to pull him closer. 'I'm here now, I'm fine.'

They remained there for a while in silence then Castiel's grace shifted again the anger growing within him hardening his power.

'Is Raphael dead?' he asked. Gabriel sighed.

'No… I couldn't do it' he admitted. 'I held him back, so he couldn't reach the Cage, I was stronger, but I couldn't do it'

'That's how he injured you' Castiel said, not a question as his voice dropped lower dangerously, the fury in his grace flamed up again. Gabriel nodded and there was intention is Castiel, the archangel could feel it.

'No more bloodshed Castiel' he said. 'Please' he was tired of it. The reason he didn't chose Michael's or Lucifer's side so many years ago was that he never wanted to shed the blood of his kin and yet he still had to. Castiel pulled himself up a little to look in his eyes searchingly, then he nodded slowly his grace calming down.

'I think of something else then' he said, then smiled a little, that barely there little curve of lips that still managed to light up his face and make him look gentle.

'Thank you' Gabriel said, but Castiel just shook his head as he leaned in to kiss his forehead, then his temple, and cheek. Now that the anger vanished, or just subdued marginally, Gabriel could feel the relief and joy more strongly and it warmed his grace, washing away pain, even if not entirely.

'You must rest' Castiel told him. Gabriel knew that of course, being inside his vessel like this was anything but pleasant. The injury he suffered from Raphael's attack was severe enough to affect his true-form and now his human body was aching in every inch as his grace filled it. Castiel leaned in to capture his lips. The kiss was first gentle but it deepened. It was not feverish or lustful, it was slow and blissful. Castiel's grace was a warm presence all around him, love and comfort.

'There are things I need to take care of' Castiel said after he pulled away. Gabriel's first thought was to protest because the last thing he wanted was to be without a supporting presence that helped him heal and kept him safe while he was weakened, but he knew there were things in Heaven that had to be dealt with right away. So he just nodded without saying anything.

'I send the earth-bound to keep you company' Castiel said with another of his tiny smiles. 'They were just as worried about you as I was' Gabriel smiled at that.

'Yeah, ok' he answered. Castiel gave him one last kiss onto his lips before spreading his wings to leave. There was barely a second when Gabriel was alone, because as soon as Castiel left the four earth-bound angels appeared in the room immediately on his side, reaching out with grace just like Castiel did to see how badly he was hurt. He repeated 'I'm fine' about half a dozen times before he could feel them calm down around him.

'You're foolish' said Azrael, kindly looking at him, just like Castiel did.

'Been called worse' he answered, just like he did before, smiling up at the four faces. He couldn't think of one reason why he shouldn't be grateful. So he sent a prayer to his Father, thanking him for giving him another chance, because he failed to show Him gratitude before. And to be loved and cared for even after he abandoned Heaven in the past, it was more than he could've ever hoped for.

The End.


End file.
